


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°143 : « Champignon »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [143]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, How do they even manage to survive on their own most of the time, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Mushrooms, writing challenge
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Anakin et Ahsoka se retrouvent en mauvaise posture. Sans vivres, ils improvisent un repas frugal en attendant des renforts. Leur repas cachait en fait un doux piège...
Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [143]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/539248
Kudos: 1





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°143 : « Champignon »

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fois-ci, on retrouve Anakin et Ahsoka, en assez mauvaise posture... mais, pour une fois, sans que cela n'implique un bataillon de droïdes de combat ;)

Comme cela leur arrivait de temps à autres, au détour d'une mission plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'avait paru au premier abord, Anakin et Ahsoka se retrouvèrent coincés sur une planète reculée, sans vivres.

Maître et Padawan, en attendant d'éventuels sauveteurs, partirent à la recherche de choses utiles à leur survie immédiate. Ils purent donc remplir leurs gourdes, monter un abri et préparer un repas frugal.

Cependant, la soirée ne se déroula pas vraiment comme ils s'y seraient attendus...

\- Maître..., gémit Ahsoka, je ne me sens... pas très bien... mais en même temps... _terriblement_ bien...

\- Je crois que je commence à être dans le même état que toi, Chipie, répondit Anakin. Nous avons probablement ramassé... de drôles de champignons, pour notre repas.

**Author's Note:**

> Vraiment deux grands maladroits xDD


End file.
